A Tale of the Bran Revised
by Angel310
Summary: Sorry.. please read this one, I forgot to put some other things in the first one I posted... Terribly sorry.


Author's Notes: I am sorry that I have been missing in action for so long... I left off writing for a really long time, but now I am back and ready to roar with several plots up my sleeve. Here is one of them. Warnings: Um... Duo+Hilde (I told you it was my favorite pairing). Anou, this is just a teaser so, I can't be giving away anything else. Archives: angelsgonebad.50megs.com  
A Tale of the Bran  
  
Duo Maxwell stood from his place among the bowing ranks as his name was called by the elder. His usually expressive violet eyes hid all emotions that were running through his head. The chamber was cavernous and the merest sound echoed of the walls. Instead of the usual stone, the walls were made of jade that was shot through with veins of gold. Pillars of white marble held the room together. Great chandeliers of gold hung down from the ceiling to shed soft candle light all along the shadows. Duo walked to the front of the vast chamber to stand before the obsidian throne that held Maoldo`mhaich. Dropping quickly to his knees, he answered his Lord's summons.  
  
"Milord Maoldo`mhaich, you have need of me?" Duo was considered young compared to his companions still bowing, so he was perplexed as to why the elder would ask for him specifically.  
  
"Rise, Duo and receive my orders." The ruling vampire elder addressed the servant before him. Maoldo`mhaich watched the confused and weary look of Duo with amusement. "A new Bran is to come forth soon into this world. A true Bran this one is, a direct descendent from Brandubh himself. He must be found before the Faolan do."  
  
Gasps could be heard through out the assembled vampires. There had not been a true Bran to walk this plane since Maoldo`mhaich. Could this new vampire be the successor to their long-time ruler? The elder waited for the commotion to calm down before continuing. He had expected this reaction from his people long before hand, after all.  
  
"Duo, your task if to retrieve the fledgling and make him aware of his destiny. Bring him back tot he castle so he may be trained in the arts of the Vampyri. I understand that you are young for this amount of responsibility, but I know that you will be able to accomplish this feat. Consider the test of proving yourself to us, if you will. When you succeed, you will be held above the rest of my people."  
  
"My Lord Maoldo`mhaich, you honor me with this quest. I shall do my utmost to complete it well and swiftly." Duo replied solemnly, wondering how he got himself into this.  
  
"Yes, yes. The almighty Brandubh has offered you some guidance in this task of yours. Look to the winds of the northeast and you shall find that which you seek. Go now and my the gods bring swiftness to your feet and to your search." Maoldo`mhaich placed his blessing upon his servant. He smiled down upon Duo and shooed him off with a motion of his hands. The younger vampire bowed deeply and turned to leave the chamber.  
  
"Oh, and Duo?" He turned at the sound of him name. Duo's blood chilled at the icy look that replaced Maoldo`mhaich's once smiling face. "Do not fail me. If you do, it shall be very painful for you when you return empty-handed here. I will most likely kill you. Safe journey."  
  
Duo drew in a quick breath of air at the threat and nodded in assent as he continued walking to the door, his long braid swishing behind him.  
  
Oh, Brandubh. What have you sent me to? Please grant me guidance and aid on this great task that you have laid at my feet. He prayed to his ancient father, whose divine will sent him away from the protective walls of the castle.  
  
What in the blood of the Faolan can this new one look like? I hope that he accepts his fate and does not fight it. That will be all the worse for me. Why did I have to get this assignment?  
  
~The end... for now.  
  
How did you all like it? Please review and tell me what you thought... I won't put up any more chapters until I hear from people. I'm pretty sure that I've completely dropped Chance Meeting, I'm sorry to those that really liked it. However, if anyone would like to pick it up from where I left off, e-mail me. Please visit my site and look at the stories and challanges that I have there. I write under Angel#3. Well, enough from me. I shall pip off now and write the next as quickly as I can. 


End file.
